Sansa Stark
Queen Sansa Stark, First of her Name, Queen of the Noth, The Vale, The Riverlands and The Iron Islands, Protector of the People and the First Men, is the first born daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark. She has one older brother, a younger sister and two younger brothers. When she was 13, she joined her father and sister on a trip to the Southern Kingdom for the southern king's nameday. While there, King Robert was murdered and she and her family were held captive. During this, Ned came to the conclusion that Joffrey was not the rightful King of the South and that the right belonged to Stannis Baratheon. After Cercei found out that Ned knew too much he was thrown in prison for treason. Sansa had to use her quick wits to keep herself safe as her household were quickly being killed off. After the Murder of her father, Arya went missing and Sansa had to fend for herself. Being forced into an engagement to Joffrey Baratheon before being cast aside for Margaery Tyrell and forced into a marriage with Tyrion Lannister. During this time, she met Shae, Tyrion's bedmaiden who he loved and disguised as Sansa's handmaiden to keep her safe. She soon learned of the death of her older brother and mother at the hands of the Freys and Boltons, having made a deal with the Lannisters. Sansa formed a strong bond with Shae and when Tyrion was framed for Joffrey's murder, Littlefinger smuggled both Sansa and Shae out of the city and to the Vale, where her Aunt Lysa and cousin Sweetrobin lived. There she took the name Alayne Stone and dyed her hair black in order to stay hidden until she could get back to Winterfell. During that time, Littlefinger killed Lysa Arryn and Sansa lied to the Lords and Ladies in order to gain Baelish's trust. On the move again, Sansa met Lady Brienne of Tarth, who had sworn fealty to her mother to find her and her sister and return them home. While publicly rebuffing her and declaring that she was not Sansa Stark, she left a note begging Brienne and her Squire to quietly follow her. Upon their arrival to Winterfell Littlefinger sold her to the Boltons, where she married Roose Bolton's bastard, Ramsay. Soon after, he killed his father and took over Winterfell. With Baelish in her pocket and Robin Arryn in his, Sansa kept a low profile until she was safe again. During a battle at Winterfell, Sansa Lit a candle in the north tower and she and Theon escaped the castle, while being pursued by Ramsay's riders. They were almost caught when Brienne and Podrick came rushing in, killing the men. The group then continued their trek north and Met with Jon at the wall, seeing him for the first time in seven years, where he got them warm and set up with a place to sleep. Sansa convinces him to join her to take back Winterfell, reminding him that there are houses still loyal to the Stark name. During their journey, she begins to fall in love with him and his devotion to her, having believed that no one would ever love her for anything other than her name. After the Battle, one of the bannermen who had witnessed Robb's declaration brought forht a piece of parchment with his signature that confirms that Jon is Robb's legal heir. It is there that Jon is crowned King of the North and Sansa is named as his legal heir and renamed the head of House Stark. Bran returns days after the coronation, having been on a journey beyond the wall learning about his Warging abilities. With him is Meera Reed, Hodor, Summer and Lady, their direwolves. Ned having sent her north instead of killing her years ago. He tells her that he sent Rickon to live on Skaagos years ago with Osha to keep him hidden. Weeks after the coronation, Sansa recieves a letter confirming that her youngest brother is alive on Skaagos. Gathering a small army of men, she sends Bran to retrieve him. While Bran is gone, Arya returns home and is very wary of Littlefinger. She shows some of her skills and Sansa appoints her to her council as Commander fo the Kingsguard. Category:Game of Thrones